Online Love
by InuEared Miko of Darkness
Summary: Based on a true story. It was fate. They met over a simple website and they fell in love.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Author's Note: Hiya guys. This is gonna be a short two-shot. A long time ago, my friend added a person on a dating site and this is their story. They were actually in different countries, but every day, they had talked to each other. Loving the other more and more. Even though they were in different countries, their love grew. They were so happy until the guy stopped talking to her. He hadn't been on the dating sight for a long time and the girl had given up hope. She stopped using the sight and had also given up on the guy. Now my friend had moved on, forgetting about the guy and is now happier without him in her life. I find it sad actually. They were so in love, I could see it in her face. After they stopped talking, I would see me friend so broken hearted. She cried a lot, missing the guy. Well, see what happens.

**DEDICATED TO THEY GUY I'M BASING IT ON. I HOPE YOU HAVE A HAPPY LIFE. I KNOW SHE HAS.**

**Online love**

"AAARRGGGHHH! I HATE SCHOOL!" I shouted as I entered my room, throwing my bag onto my desk and plopping down on my bed. I kicked my school shoes off and took my phone out of my pocket. "2:45" I said, looking at the time. I groaned again and set aside my phone on my bedside table. I looked around my plain room. Glow in the dark stars on my ceiling, an old guitar on one side of my room, a book shelf on another with all my junk and anime paper dolls and my simple desk.

I sighed. "I wish something or someone would just come into my life and make everything better. My life is so boring!" I said as I got up from bed and started changing into my normal clothes. I changed into my simple blue and white pyjamas and left my room to go into the kitchen and start my homework as I munched on a snack.

I just picked out a simple bowl of corn flakes and 1% milk for snack. I know, it may be late but cereal is best in the afternoon. As I set my bowl on the table, I took out my laptop and opened it up. I went straight to the internet, checking my page on "SocialLife".

SocialLife is pretty much like the most famous social site that anyone could get. I've been refusing to get it for a while now but somehow my friends convinced me. Weirdos. Anyways, I logged onto my page, taking a spoonful of cereal at the same time, the first thing I notice is a friend request. As curious as I was put my spoon back into my bowl and checked it out.

_**Name: Inuyasha Takahashi  
Studied: Tokyo University  
Lives: Tokyo, Japan  
Born: 18**__**th**__** September  
Languages: English, Japanese**_

I was curious so I checked out his profile, expecting probably some pedophile to appear. Instead I was surprised. This Inuyasha Takahashi was a cutie! Tall, masculine, tan, had shaggy, jet black, shoulder length hair, deep, dark orbs of black that anyone would want to stare into, pearly-white teeth and a smile that would make any girl melt.

I stared at the picture for a moment before starting to look through his other photos. I admit he is a cutie, but I find it weird. Usually, I wouldn't just add a random person, but this guy is a real cutie! As stupid as I was, I actually did.

Suddenly, I mentally slapped myself. What if this guy was really a pedo? What if he tracked me down to America? What happens if he did find me? What would happen if he found my family and stalked me?

"Oh God... what did I do?"

"What did you do?" I hear my annoying younger brother ask as he entered the room.

I rolled my eyes and look up. "Nothing, Souta. How was school?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Boring." He said going to the fridge and taking out a container full of cake "Now if you excuse me, I'll be in my room" he said walking back to his room with the cake.

"Fatass" I murmured as I turned back to the laptop screen.

I was curious about him. I clicked again on his profile and checked him out again. Who the hell is this guy and why did he add me? I seriously needed to find out, so I messaged him.

_**Kagome Higurashi: Shots for the add, but… who are you?**_

I waited for a response but go nothing.

"Eh. I'm bored" I quickly checked the time "OH CRAP! I NEED TO GET TO TRAINING!" I quickly put down my screen and ran to my room.

You see, I'm actually taking taekwondo so I've got to try and fit everything into my schedule. Especially since I am a grade 9 student, 15 years and struggling as is with all my exams to get into high school with all my sicknesses.

_**~~Sorry guys. I'm not bothered giving a description of Kagome's taekwondo lesson~~**_

**AFTER TRAINING**

"I'm home mama!" I called as I walked through the door.

"Hi sweetie. How was training?" I heard her call as I walked into the kitchen.

"Good. I was the only girl there though. I started training with Kouga, Miroku and Sesshoumaru today. Sango, Rin and Ayame couldn't come again." I said, flopping onto the couch and opening up my SocialLife page, hoping this Inuyasha Takahashi might have replied and to my surprise, he did.

I quickly shut my screen, "I'm gonna study for a while mama" I said as I passed her and walked towards my room.

I set my laptop on my bed and started changing out of my training uniform. I changed into my pyjamas again and flopped on my stomach on my bed and opened my laptop again.

_**Inuyasha Takahashi: **__**私はコメントにあなたの絵を見て、あなたはかなり思っていた**_

_**Kagome Higurashi: … erm… I can't read Japanese… sorry**_

_**Inuyasha Takahashi: it ok. I can speak English too, but only little.**_

I smiled. This guy seems… I dunno. I different I guess.

_**Kagome Higurashi: oh. Well hi to you then. But you didn't answer my question. Who are you?**_

_**Inuyasha Takahashi: LOL. Well, I saw your picture on a comment and thought you were pretty **_

_**Kagome Higurashi: Naaawww cute**_

_**Inuyasha Takahashi: So how are you?**_

I faltered, wondering if I should really trust this guy.

_**Kagome Higurashi: good I guess. How about you?**_

_**Inuyasha Takahashi: Good :)**_

I don't know what happened then, but we ended up talking well until the next morning and even more days after that. It's been a week since I added Inuyasha, and here I am, still talking to him up till 3am.

_**Kagome Higurashi: omg. I'm so tired T_T**_

_**Inuyasha Takahashi: really? I'm not. I feel… energized talking to you**_

I smiled. For some reason I really liked this guy. He's like that guy that you just can't stay away from and that guy the Inuyasha.

_**Kagome Higurashi: you're really sweet you know right? **_

_**Inuyasha Takahashi: you know Kagome, I don't know how or why, but… you're really special to me**_

I blushed red. I'm special… to him? Suddenly I smiled. I really want to meet Inuyasha. He seemed like the most ideal guy for me.

_**Kagome Higurashi: that may be, but… **_

I didn't want to finish it. In the past couple of hours, we had talked so much about each other. Our families, our likes and dislikes, even our friends and what they were like. I feel so close to him. Like a person I've known for years.

_**Inuyasha Takahashi: but what? Is it the age difference thing again? So what if you're 15 and I'm 19? I don't care Kagome. I want to know you. I promise you, im not some pervert. If I were, then I would have asked you sexual questions correct? And did I?**_

_**Kagome Higurashi: NO! It has nothing to do with our ages. And I know you're not a pervert. It's just… it's hard… and…**_

I couldn't finish it. Call me a slut or bitch or whatever, but… I think I have really fallen for this guy. When we talk, his words are so passionate. He's not some guy that I've ever met before. When I told him about my ex-boyfriend, Kouga, he was surprised. He couldn't believe that a guy had broken up with me. I scrolled up to that conversation and read what he had written  
**Inuyasha Takahashi: your ex broke up with you? How? If there were girls like you here, I would make you my number one and cherish you forever. I can't believe your ex was so stupid to let a gorgeous girl like you go!  
**Inuyasha is so sweet. But I'm scared. I've only met the guy and I'm hopelessly in love with him. I just hope he can return my feelings.

_**Inuyasha Takahashi: Hey Kagome, I'm not sure if you've passed out or something, but I think I'm gonna log off now. But just in case, I'll send this really long message to you. You're not like any girl that I've ever met before. I feel like I can tell you anything. I trust you so much, as if we've been really good friends for a long time. Right now, you plague my mind with all these emotions I haven't felt in a long time. Every message you've sent me, my heart had pounded in my chest. Call me crazy, but I think this is fate. I don't care if you push me down cause of what I'm gonna say, but I will make a promise to you. When I finish University and get my degree in architecture, then I swear to you, I will go to America and find you. I will meet you. I want a relationship with you. You are a person I've wanted in my life for so long. You've told me so much about you. I want your love… call me crazy, but… I think… I love you.**_

**INUYASHA TAKAHASHI HAS LOGGED OFF**

I stared at the screen, wide eyed with my hand at my mouth, trying to prevent sobs from coming as tears streamed down my cheeks. Inuyasha loves me. My stomach was doing summersaults at all these emotions going through me. Happiness, relief, joy, but most of all, love.

**~AUTHORS NOTE~**

HAI HAI HAI! Ive made this two shot and I assure you, I will finish this first. I'm working on my other stories now and I should have updated most by… end of October? I know its long guys but please bear with me. I promise to finish those stories and I haven't abandoned them. Apologies again guys.

InuEared Miko of Darkness


End file.
